


A Man and Not His Tooka

by SailorSol



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cats, Digital Art, Drama queens, Fluff, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: Neyo and Enentee enjoying a day at the beach.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35
Collections: Soft Wars Fic Exchange





	A Man and Not His Tooka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best Planned Laids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770815) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> Me: Fic exchange, I can do this!  
> Also me: Time for some fluff!  
> Also also me: But what about angst?  
> Also me: But fluff?  
> Also also me: How about art instead?  
> Me: But I'm a writer?
> 
> There was going to be fic. But then Neyo and Enentee invaded my brain. Are we surprised? Not really.
> 
> Enentee (Not Neyo's Tooka) belongs to Projie, who is absolutely lovely and I'm delighted to have the chance to create a gift for her.


End file.
